


Blonde Roast

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, artist billy, but those are mostly just hinted at, nursing major steve, starbucks romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Some jackass with blonde curls and blue eyes keeps stealing Steve's seat at Starbucks.





	Blonde Roast

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve actually liked college a lot more than he thought he was going to. The idea of being stuck in school for another four years hadn’t exactly thrilled him at the beginning, but that was mostly because he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life. Then, thanks to a push from Robin and the kids, he’d opted for nursing. Despite the rigorous curriculum, he felt like he was in the right place. Robin said he’d be “putting his mama duck tendencies to good use.” And honestly, she was right. 

He’d figured out pretty early on that when it came to studying and doing his homework, the Starbucks down the street from campus was the place to go. It seemed like most of the students preferred the more indie coffee places that had all the funky flavors, but Steve was a sucker for a blonde roast and Starbucks had the best. And, bonus, since the other students studied in said coffee shops, Steve rarely had to fight anyone for a spot near an outlet. 

Until recently...

For the last week and a half, every time Steve went to Starbucks to study, there was a guy sitting in his favorite seat. 

It was, arguably, the best seat in the cafe. The table was right by the window so it got plenty of natural light, and the chairs were soft and comfortable to sit in for long periods of time. And, the best part, it had an outlet. Two actually, so Steve could have his phone and his laptop plugged in at the same time. 

Steve hadn’t thought much of it the first time. He saw that his spot was taken and he’d found a different one. No biggie. And yeah, maybe his eyes drifted over to the guy now and again because he was kind of hot, but that was his business. 

By the fourth time, Steve was starting to get annoyed because seriously, this guy didn’t even look like he was studying. And he was only using  _ one _ of the two outlets. It was just rude. 

Steve sighed, plunking down on his couch next to Robin and shaking his head. 

“Something wrong, Farrah?” Robin asked, closing her book and setting it on the coffee table. 

Steve gave his roommate an incredulous look. 

“Yeah,  _ Buckles _ . Something’s wrong.”

Robin turned to sit cross legged on the couch so she was facing Steve fully, arching a brow and gesturing for him to continue. 

“It’s stupid. And it’s really not a big deal. There’s just this jackass who keeps stealing my table at Starbucks and-

“Is he hot?” Robin interjected. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Steve asked, kicking himself because now Robin was grinning at him because she always had a way of knowing fucking everything and it was infuriating. 

“Ha! I knew it. He’s hot.”

“Well, I guess. I mean, objectively speaking.”

A total bold faced lie. There was no such thing as “objectively” when it came to this guy. He was gorgeous. Bright blue eyes and a strong jawline, a perfectly shaped mouth that Steve couldn’t help but stare at every time the guy tucked his pen between his lips or took a sip off whatever ridiculously sweet concoction he’d ordered. His curls, honey gold, fell to his shoulders and sometimes, because clearly he was put on this Earth to ruin Steve’s life, he wore them back in a bun or a braid. It was fucking ridiculous how pretty he was. 

Robin snapped her fingers in front of Steve’s face, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Wow, he must be really hot,” she said knowingly. 

Steve shrugged, trying to maintain some semblance of cool indifference. 

“I’d like him more if he would stop sitting in my spot,” he grumbled. 

“Maybe you could talk to him about it. Or hey, ask if you could share the spot,” Robin suggested. 

Steve had thought about it. Earlier that day even. He’d watched the guy while he sketched, enjoying the way he tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth, caught between his teeth while he worked. But then some girl, a red head, came in and sat down across from him, so Steve went back to his studying and tried to ignore the stupidly hot guy sitting in his seat. 

“I’ll think about it,” Steve said, even though he had no intention of doing so. He was just going to have to start getting to Starbucks earlier. And if the guy was still in his seat, then he’d sit somewhere else. No big deal. 

XXXX

Until the day it was a big deal. 

Steve was exhausted. 

He had a huge test in his least favorite class, organic chem, and he had been up almost the whole night studying the flashcards he’d spent a painstaking number of hours making. With the test done and out of the way, he still had an essay due in a couple days that he’d barely started and needed to get cracking on. So naturally, he headed to Starbucks. 

Steve could barely keep his eyes open as he stood in line, waiting for the woman in front of him to decide between two equally sugary sweet drinks. 

“Order for Billy!”

Steve glanced over lazily, eyes widening when he saw the guy who stole his seat heading to the counter. Billy. He had a name and yeah, he looked like a Billy. It suited him. Steve’s eyes followed Billy as he picked up his coffee, watching as he headed back to his seat. Well, really it was  _ Steve’s _ seat. 

And suddenly, Steve was angry. Later he would blame it on complete and utter exhaustion, but in that moment he really had no excuse as he stomped over to the table and cleared his throat to get  _ Billy’s _ attention. 

Billy looked up, a look of surprise on his face when he saw Steve. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, the look of surprise replaced with one of confusion. 

“You’re in my seat,” Steve blurted, face heating up when he realized how fucking dumb that sounded. But he was tired and grumpy and all he wanted was to sit in his comfy chair with his outlets and get his paper done so he could get some sleep. And this asshole was the only thing standing in his way. 

Billy frowned. 

“Oh yeah? Must have missed the sign with your name on it,” he drawled, quirking a brow. 

Steve’s hands curled into fists at his sides. 

“Look, I’ve been coming here all semester and I usually sit right where you’re sitting but for weeks now every time I come in, you’re sitting here,” Steve snapped. 

“Well, sorry to break it to you pretty boy, but I was here first,” Billy said, picking up his book, seemingly content to ignore Steve. 

“Look,” Steve started, his voice coming out a little strained “I just...I just--

Steve cut off, realizing in one horrifying moment that he was going to start crying. Fuck, he  _ always _ cried when he reached the point of exhaustion and he hated it. Normally he was home and the only person to witness his meltdowns was Robin. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried in public but now his bottom lip was trembling and he could feel a tear drip down his cheek. Jesus, since when did his life get this dramatic?

Billy’s mouth dropped open in shock, not that Steve could blame him. He’d probably react the same way if some stranger berated him about a stupid seat in Starbucks and then started crying about it. Steve open and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. He practically tripped over his own feet in his haste to put some distance between himself and the other boy, high tailing it to the bathroom. 

He plunked down on the floor, not even caring how gross it probably was, leaning back against the wall and crying in earnest. He knew he only needed a minute. That he would be fine after a good cry and he could just splash some water on his face and walk back out with some semblance of dignity. But then the door opened, because of course he forgot to lock it, revealing a very frazzled looking Billy. 

“Shit, man, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Billy said locking the door behind him so no one else could come in and crouching down in front of Steve. 

“I’m fine,” Steve said, wiping at his eyes and willing himself to stop crying. “I’m sorry. Sorry, I’m not usually this much of a mess. I just...I just had a huge exam and I stayed up all night studying and I still have this essay to write that I haven’t even start but all I really want to do is sleep and-

He cut off when Billy pressed two fingers to his lips gently. 

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to take a deep breath and calm down before you hyperventilate on the bathroom floor. Last thing I wanna do is tell the barista behind the counter that someone passed out in the bathroom,” Billy said, taking his fingers away from Steve’s mouth. 

Steve took a couple of shaky breaths, embarrassment fully setting in as his heart rate returned to normal. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, scrubbing the tears from his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. “God, I’m sorry. You must think I’m nuts,” Steve said with a laugh, shaking his head. 

“Not exactly,” Billy said with a sigh. “Look, uh, I’ve...I’ve been taking your seat on purpose.”

Steve blinked at the boy in front of him, watching as Billy rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous. 

“You’ve been what?” Steve asked, unsure he had heard that right. 

“I came in a few weeks ago and I saw you sitting by the window. I don’t know if you know this, but uh, you’re pretty easy on the eyes. Thought if I took your seat it might get your attention,” Billy said, somehow managing to look both bashful and confident.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“So...let me get this straight. The reason I’ve gotten stuck with the shitty tables for weeks is because, what, you thought you’d get my attention by tugging on my pigtails?” Steve asked, arching a brow. 

Billy cleared his throat. 

“Well, when you put it that way it sounds stupid,” Billy grunted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-

“It’s okay, Billy. It’s...kind of sweet actually,” Steve said, reaching forward and putting a hand on Billy’s knee. 

“Did I miss the part where I introduced myself?” Billy asked and now it was Steve’s turn to blush. 

“I, uh, heard them call your name. Saw you pick up your order, which I gotta say, looked like it was more sugar than coffee,” Steve teased. “I’m Steve by the way.”

Billy laughed, getting to his feet before he pulling Steve up too. 

“You know,  _ Steve _ , pretty sure there are two outlets at the table. We could share,” Billy suggested, tongue between his teeth as he grinned at Steve, feeling confident. “Let me buy you a cup of disgusting black coffee, the darkest roast they have to offer, and you can tell me all about trying to use the force to get me to move out of my spot.”

Steve smiled, reaching out and giving one of Billy’s golden curls a tug. 

“Make it a  _ blonde _ roast and you’ve got a deal,” Steve said, delighting in the pink flush on Billy’s cheeks. 

“Anything for you, pretty boy.”


End file.
